Uncaged
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after 3.14, "The Tower." Belle has a dream which leads her to find Rumpelstiltskin in a very unexpected place. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **This is just a little something that came to me after seeing the newest episode. I know things are a bit unresolved here, and this certainly could've been more than a one-shot. But we know so little about the WW and her plans for Storybrooke. I figured it was best to end this without going into all of that. Please do read and review! :)

Belle woke with a start. She'd never had a dream like that before. True, she'd had dreams about Rumpelstiltskin many times since his death, but usually, she simply relived his final moments. No matter how long she lived, she'd never forget standing there, next to Baelfire, as they both watched Rumple stab his father, Peter Pan, with the Dark One's dagger. The people of Storybrooke stood, frozen by Rumple's spell. Though his final words to her had been beautiful, it was small comfort when she knew that she would never see the man she loved again.

But the dream she'd just had was different. In it, she saw Rumple, alive. He appeared to be caged somewhere. Belle could tell by his expression that imprisonment had driven him mad. He was being forced to eat horrible food. He was no longer the handsome Mr. Gold, pawnshop owner. Now he really did resemble the Dark One, the person nearly everyone in the Enchanted Forest had reason to fear. Belle knew that she couldn't get back to sleep now. Not when this dream was so completely puzzling. In many of her books, Belle had read about dreams that were actually signs. Was it possible _this_ dream was telling her something? Perhaps Rumple wasn't dead, after all. But, even if he were alive, Belle had no idea where he was. The cage didn't seem to be in any place she recognized, either here or in the other land. Belle lay awake in bed, thinking it all over. So much didn't make sense these days. One moment she'd seen the Evil Queen give up her son to stop Pan's curse, and the next, she had woken up in her bed here in Storybrooke. That would've been odd enough, but it soon became clear that everyone had lost an entire year of their lives. Snow White and Prince Charming were now about to have a baby, and no one remembered how she'd gotten pregnant.

So where did that leave Rumple? Belle honestly didn't know. Emma and Regina were working hard to figure out who'd stolen their memories. At least, that was the rumor. But there didn't seem to be any answers. Suddenly, in a way she couldn't explain, Belle _knew_ Rumpelstiltskin was alive. He had to be, or where else would she have gotten such a vivid image of him? Was he here? She didn't know. But if there was even the slightest chance, Belle knew she had to find out.

She slipped on her bathrobe, not even bothering to change. There was no time. If she stopped to think of what she was doing, she'd never get the courage to do it. "I will find you," she whispered, borrowing a phrase from Snow and her husband.

Soon, she'd slipped out into the cold night air. For a moment, she stopped and hugged herself. But she couldn't let New England weather stop her. She began wandering, away from the center of Storybrooke. As she walked, Belle sensed she was heading in the right direction. It was as if her heart were leading her toward her true love. When she reached the edge of the forest, Belle felt a twinge of fear. It was dangerously close to the town line. She could never think of that place without remembering the time she was shot there, losing her memories. Hook was probably far away from here now, but she couldn't shake her nervousness. Still, she remembered she was here for a reason and pressed on. She soon came to a farmhouse. When everyone was returned to Storybrooke, the town had been rebuilt as it had been during the first curse. This farmhouse hadn't been there before.

As Belle looked at the strange house, she wondered who lived there. A vague feeling of wariness came over her. Though she couldn't guess who this might belong to, she sensed it was a place she shouldn't go near. But she also sensed that Rumple was nearby. Remembering all Rumpelstiltskin had done for her, she kept going. Then she caught sight of the storm cellar. _That would be a perfect place to hide someone_, she thought. She moved closer and saw an old lock on the door. It was covered in rust, but it hung open, as if she was meant to go inside. When she opened the door, a familiar feeling came over her. She'd been around dark magic enough in her life to recognize it at once. It gave her the chills.

Carefully, she made her way down the stairs. She was astonished by what she saw when she reached the bottom. It was the cage from her dream. And inside was Rumpelstiltskin. "Rumple," she whispered. She wasn't sure if this vision was real, but, for the moment, she didn't care.

The crazed imp looked up at the voice. Even in his wild state, he recognized her at once. "Belle! You've found me!"

In seconds she stood in front of the cage. "Who did this to you?!" She caressed his cheek, alarmed when she saw a small cut on his chin.

"That witch...she has my dagger, Belle. She's controlling me. Otherwise, I'd have been out of here by now. I would've found my way to you no matter what."

"I know you would have," Belle replied, unable to resist kissing him. It was a kiss of two people who hadn't seen each other in forever. This moment was a miracle, for both had thought they'd never see the other again. But the True Love's Kiss was every bit as powerful here as it had been in the Enchanted Forest. Suddenly, they were no longer separated by a wire cage. And Rumpelstiltskin was Mr. Gold again. Gone was the insane look in his eyes.

"You've saved me, Belle. When she put me in here, I vowed to myself that I would find a way out. But that dagger is very powerful. I wasn't able to overpower her. She has magic, Belle. I've dealt with a lot of dangerous people in my life, but she scares me more than anyone. Of course, she didn't discuss her plans with her poor, wretched prisoner, but it was clear she was up to something in this town. What do we do? She still has my dagger."

"I don't know," Belle answered honestly. "But we'll figure something out. For now, we have to get you out of here. And then we'll call Emma and her parents and Regina. Whoever can help us. Rumple, she may be powerful, but there's no way she can take on all of us. There's strength in numbers, right?"

For a moment, Rumple could do nothing more than stare at her. This was why he loved her. Because she'd seen past his darkness, and believed there was good in him. Even now, when there was every reason to give up hope, she insisted on fighting. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't used to such optimism. But long ago, she'd changed his world simply by letting the light in. Now all he had to do was follow her, out into the world. The battle with the Wicked Witch was far from over, but with Belle at his side, Rumple felt he might just win.

**The End**


End file.
